Salamandra
Salamandra '''is one of the Six Great Roots of Aisthetos. The prime element of the continent is Fire and Earth. Description Salamandra is a continent rich in volcanoes and hot climate. It is described similar to Asia to size and culture, being the largest continent in their world and features the culture of Asian countries such as Japan and India. Their main food sources are the oceans and volcanoes and they are the prime exporters of coal and ashwood. They are the primary researchers and inventors of air transportation through the use of Lapis Fors. The continent is divided into three empires. Their culture is a wide variety between Japanese (Roukoku), Indian (Varunaya) and Southeast Asian (Eldotar). Name The locals called Salamandra by many names, but the two most prominent were Kazan'nokuni (カザンノクニ, "Land of the Volcanoes") by the northerners and Raaksashon-ghar ("Demons-Home") by the southerners. Due to the prominence of the northerner's culture, the name Kazan'nokuni persisted even until now. It was only during the Ert-Devatan Period that Salamandra gained its globalized name. The name comes from the animal salamander, attributed to the element of fire and said to be immune to flames, referring to the original inhabitants of the continent. Much of northern Salamandra calls their and Kazan'nokuni, and the rest call it Salamandra. History '''Age of Ryo-Fiaedzi Originally, Salamandra was populated by Seluek. Because of the volcanic activity in the area, it was completely uninhabitable for other races. Due to a shift in climate patterns, more than half of the land had dead volcanoes and fertile soil, allowing the flora and fauna to thrive in this new environment. The Sehiles have started inhabiting the area. The Seluek and Sehiles were constantly at war during this time, with the Seluek emerging victorious in their bouts. The population of Sehiles decreased dramatically, and were forced to hide from the Seluek. Age of Diio-Kuldioy Cold Immigration Period (262 D.K.- 1580 D.K.) Seeking more lands, the Umano and Alfur of Inanis traveled north and discovered Salamandra. They inhabited the continent while avoiding the volcanic areas, in fear of the Seluek that lived in those areas. They aptly named this land Raaksashon-ghar, the "Demons' Home". The climate change that happened at the beginning of the Age of Diio-Kuldioy forced most of Dong Tudi's locals to move south to northern Salamandra, carrying their culture along with them. By the time of the Dark Ages, the northern Salamandra culture has diverged from the original Undini culture. Wandering Confrontation Period (1580 D.K. - 2249 D.K.) The southerners went into war with the immigrants several times, which resulted in having their territories in the central are taken over by the new Salamandrans. Nearly half of their population were driven back to Void, but the rest remained. These people then formed a truce, and eventually formed communities. It was only a matter of time when the Umano and Alfur forged alliances and worked together with the Dyrid. Although this was an alliance, the Dyrid were often taken advantage of due to their less intelligent thinking. Unsurprisingly, there were some settlements that were completely destroyed by rogue Dyrid. Their cultures remained vastly different. Yandi-Zumum Age (Dark Ages) Period of Discord (2249 D.K - 1190 Y.Z.) In the earliest years of the Dark Ages, the Umano, Alfur, and Dyrid alliances of northern and central Salamandra sought peace with the Seluek. However, a cultural difference led to a misunderstanding, and a war broke between the alliance and the Seluek. With the disappearance of the sun (Sol) and the coincidental emergence of the Heiros, the fears of the people drove them to hysteria, mass killing a number of Heiros and suspected Heiros in many locations. They also began hunting for the feared Seluek, raiding their lairs and trapping them underground. These genocide will be later known as the Demon Hunt. The hysteria forced the people to spread around and hide in fear of being persecuted as a possible "demon". By this time, new settlements and communities were founded in various areas around the continent. The Alfur of Inanis halted travel and communication with Salamandra, abandoning the colonies in the southern area. Period of Placation (1190 Y.Z. - 23 E.D.) After the Sol's reappearance, the mass genocide came to a halt and the people began to restore their communities. It was on the later years that the people themselves have began abruptly changing due to the events of this period. Ert-Devatan Period After the chaos of the Dark Ages, the people began anew by establishing territories and founding countries. The northerners have made a truce with the Draigs of the volcanoes, and with their cooperation, the Alliance of Huo-Kokusou was founded with two leaders, the Human Hai Taiyang and the Draig Kilae. It is also established that, as proof of trust between the northerners and the Draigs, one of the two rulers must be a Draig. However, a few Draig tribes opposed to this and chose to isolate themselves in the volcanoes and mountains. Under the treaty of the alliance, the mountain range and its volcanoes belong rightfully to the Draigs, and these areas are under their protection. The influence of the alliance quickly spread far and wide, unifying the entire northern half of the continent within a twenty-year period (29 E.D. - 49 E.D.), and naming their territory Houji. Hai Taiyang passed away at age 62, just seven years after the unification of Houji, subsequently retiring Kilae and a new pair of rulers were selected. The southerners had two main factions: the Conquest Faction remaining on the southeastern lands and the Independent Faction in the central-southern areas of Salamandra. While the Conquest Faction is comprised entirely of Eyra who are still loyal to their origins in Inanis, the Independent Faction felt abandoned and decided to found their own country with Humans and Dyr of the southern communities. This country was named Aganisha. The Conquest Faction divided themselves into their own regions, each region ruled by a representative, forming the Southeastern Union. This was the period of Salamandran history that the people have focused on their cultures and traditions. Much of the northerners' traditions became intertwined until the borders of Undini culture and Draig culture blurred. War of Vergel (278 E.D. - 282 E.D.) A war broke between the Alliance of Huo-Kokusou and Aganisha, for claiming the territory of Vergel, the central area of Salamandra. The area is originally inhabited by southerners, abandoning the wide open environment during the Demon Hunts. The war lasted four years, which ended upon the agreement of the two alliances, and the area was given to Aganisha. During the war, the one of the duumvirate, the Eyra Yu Jinshi, was killed, leaving the remaining leader, the Draig Inazai Ginrenzo to rule alone with no successor to name. Ginrenzo reworked the government, creating a shogunate of competent representatives from each region. Their rule became known as the Inazai Shogunate. War of Lauden (496 E.D - 8 I.A) The country of Aganisha faced a famine, and soon decided to take the lands of the Southeastern Union. Aganisha ultimately lost after 12 years of war due to the famine. A rebellion occurred, overthrowing the government and left it to total chaos, eventually leading to the downfall of the country. Age of Imtimahm-Amo Einangrun Restoration (8 I.A. - 278 I.A.) The Southeastern Union decided to re-explore their origins, to celebrate their homeland's culture. During this period, new and old myths and traditions were created and their culture was revived. Forming a new sense of kinship and sentiment, the Union eventually formed a single nation and named it Eldotar. Aganishan Revival (121 I. A. - 318 I. A.) What remained of Aganisha was a solid settlement in Vergel named Mitraka (modern day Haesic), where a group of Dyrs decided to reunite the people of former Aganisha, creating a new country in the name of Varunaya. The country became led by the Vauzedyr Neela Adityava, establishing Varunaya as an imperial nation. The Adityava Empire quickly established friendly relations with the Alliance, exchanging their trading routes for the unpopulated land in the east belonging to the Alliance. In 287 I.A., the Hallice region became part of the Varunaya territory. Three Countries Period (320 I.A. - 680 I.A.) The three main influences of the continent have finally forged a treaty between them, formally establishing the countries of Roukoku, Varunaya, and Eldotar in the year 320 A.D. Roukoku was ruled by the Inazai Shogunate, which later be inaugurated as the Empire of Inazai. With the beginning of the newly-established Empire of Inazai, the Raudurion Emperor Inazai Kokuren declared that the tribes of Raudurion and the mountain range are now under the protection and alliance with the empire. Trades within the continent became economically beneficial thanks to the efforts of the government. The Battle of Tennouji (1534 I.A. - 1544 I.A.) During the reign of Emperor Inazai Airen, the country of Roukoku flourished, but the people feared the Emperor. The Emperor ruled strictly and enforced his laws harshly, becoming seen as a tyrannical ruler feared by all. However, despite his dictatorial status, he focused more on improving the country's situation, even forging alliances with other nations outside Salamandra. However, when people heard of him strengthening the military, they believed that the Emperor was planning to go to war. A group of rebels led by a prestigious clan of swordsmen, the Oomikami, have planned against the Emperor. They led an attack, storming the Tennouji Castle in the capital, and assassinated the Emperor. From then on, the Empire was led by the Oomikami, keeping the name of the Empire as Inazai to honor the previous rulers. Geography Read More: Regions of Salamandra Climate The overall climate of Salamandra has been attributed to the Spirit of the Sun, Aska, for the prominence of the Buri season (or Season of Harvest). Only the southern countries experience snowfall during the last four months of the year. Biodiversity Due to the nature of the continent, there are many ecoregions around the area. Tropical moist forests are spread around the central and southeast areas. Th southern to western areas have temperate mixed forests. The colder regions of the north have coniferous forests. Salamandra shows a wide range of biodiversity, every location teeming with flora and fauna. Commonly seen around are boars, horses, hears, deer, and land dragons, which are also being domesticated in many regions. In Azure Woods and its neighboring areas have blue-leafed plants. Whitewood Grove has trees with naturally white trunks. Environment While the climate is attributed to Aska, the environment of Salamandra is attributed to the Spirit of Fire, Efreet. With the abundance of volcanoes in a third of the continent's landmass, most of the soil of the continent is fertile, but most areas in close proximity to the volcanoes are barren. However, in the lowlands where the lava flow once in many years, plants and trees thrive abundantly. Politics Empire of Inazai Roukoku is ruled by the Emperor Rikiya-no-Oomikami, who has absolute rule in all of the country. Each region is governed by generals with the title of Shogun, who follow direct orders from the Emperor. The government follows a feudalist rule wherein each town is governed by a Feudal Lord as its town chief. Empire of Adityava Varunaya ruled by Empress Maata Prithvi and the Prime Minister Artha Medini. However, the Empress holds no political power, and remains only a figurehead to her people. Southeastern Nation of Eldotar Eldotar is governed by a council of representatives from each territory. Foreign Relations Inazai has held diplomatic relations with Eldotar and Anotunn in Salamandra, Undini, Nymphid, and Sylphian, and has forged a strong alliance with the Sylphian monarchy. Eldotar is more closely tied to Inazai and has diplomatic relationship with the Sylphian Monarchy and Empire of Hathora of Gnomos as well. The relationship between Adityava and Eldotar is quite strained, as both powers have been contesting over territorial disputes since the Dark Ages. Adityava has been in a diplomacy with the triumvirate of Void and the Basamum Sultanate of Gnomos. Military Economy Technology Demographics Population Salamandra houses around 202,000 inhabitants in all 54 official settlements, around sixty percent (120,000) of the total population living in Roukoku. Majority of people in Salamandra are Humans. At least fifty percent of the citizens of Roukoku are of Human blood. The second most prominent are Dyrs, which 50-60% of Varunaya citizens are. There is significant number of Eyra in the continent, with Eldotar mostly inhabited by Eyra at around 70-75%. Raudurion have declined in population, from a grand total of twenty percent around the continent to a dwindling ten percent on Roukoku alone. Other minor races, including Chimera, number around less than ten percent of the total population. Religion Languages Education Culture Roukoku's culture is derived from Japanese culture. There are distinct cultures and traditions of certain ethnic groups. There are two major Raudurion clans in Roukoku: the Youno and the Ryugane. Both clans have the tradition of body tattoos, which are colored yellow like their natural body markings. New tattoos are added by achievements and reaching certain ages. The Ryugane tattoo their bodies all around while the Youno limit theirs to the face. There's a Youno courting tradition where asking a Raudurion a hand in marriage requires dueling and defeating the stronger parent and the one being courted. The Ryugane, meanwhile, require defeating both the parents and not the one being courted, wherein in the case that one or no parent is alive, then the challenge is directed to other close relatives. Varunaya's culture is heavily based on Indian culture. Eldotar's culture is very loosely inspired from Southeast Asian culture. Each town has a distinct culture and traditions centered on things they consider sacred, with festivals celebrating these sacred beings that show their culture.''''